garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sep 1997 CC
CAERN/WYLD * During a meeting to discuss the fate of the Caern, Shadow-of-Blood revealed that he'd sensed the presence of the Wylding spirit from under the webbing over the Wheel engraving in the Umbra. Shea, Megan, Steven, Scott, and Shadow-of-Blood went into the Umbra, where Shea with the help of Branwyn, Blackwatch's totem avatar, determined that the webbing seemed to be weakening, and they were able to remove some of it. This news, coupled with information gleaned by Scott from the Silver Fangs in the east, brought hope that the Caern could be revised. Quiet went to devise a Rite to accomplish this. * A second Rite, devised by Quiet and the new Black Fury theurge, Morgan, was implemented, to try to revive the Caern. Quiet, Sepdet, and Joseph with the help of Shea formed a tableau trying to try to call the attention of a new Caern totem, which the Sept decided to be Fog, with the help of the Untouchables pack. The second phase of the ritual involved Megan walking around the rim of the Wheel from Stormcloud to Robert, Anne, and Jimmy Wilson, where the Fianna then gave way to Clouded Sky, who then walked the "incorrect way" (clockwise) back to Anne then Robert. At the culmination of this, the remaining theurges, led by Morgan, attempted to summon the Wyldling spirit with Esther's help. The rest of the Sept present at the time fought off banes attracted to the powerful rite. In answer to the Garou's plea, a massive earthquake ensued, which literally changed the face of the Caern and for the moment, lowered the Gauntlet so that the Garou in the Umbra of the Caern, and any spirits present, found themselves in the Realm when the shaking ceased. The theurges, after examination, discovered that it was a success, and Fog had granted its patronage to the Sept, becoming the Caern's new totem. * Something encroached on the southern bawn the night of the Revel, fought off by Christian, Mark, and Chaser. Reports have filtered back that it was a female vampire which had killed a deer before running off faster than the Garou could catch up, onto Winter Solstice territory. Reports from Blackwatch, later, revealed that the leech may have been Amanda, a Kinfolk they had taken in many months ago who had supposedly disappeared in May and found dead not long afterwards, apparently killed by a vampire. Steven and Megan, in particular, seem to have declared blood vengeance on the former Amanda. * The word from the Philodox Moot held towards the end of the month is of heated debate, and some general, dark mutterings about a specific Silent Strider. * Ouroborous and Untouchables reportedly colloborated on some job, but given both packs tendency to be close-mouthed about things, and the fact that it was on Arthur Island, has kept any details shrouded in a fog of enigma. CITY * A water main burst at Harbor Park fountain, something slowing down the construction there, but some Garou know that it involved the Wyrm, and left a new Garou, Greg, sick and in Crinos, and Davy and Jeremy in a brief Mexican stand-off interrupted by J.J. Malone, who was on patrol and heard the gunshots. A fortuitous upsurge of fog blanketed the scene not long after, and Jeremy went and did lookout while Davy, J.J., and Dillan, who arrived on the scene not long after, did clean-up on the site, and got Greg into Davy's van and out of the park. The police have chalked it up as nothing major, much to the Garou's relief. * After many months of scouting by packs such as Cavall and Suspects, Brian finally called for the Revel to be an attack on one of the two worst areas of Hilliard Memorial Hospital, a boiler room which reported contained a huge balefire bane. Brian led parts of Blackwatch, Edge, Ouroborous, Rise of Mercury, Cavall, Suspects, and Winter Solstice into a two-wave Umbral attack, while sending Untouchables, with Karl, into the Realm side to try to take down the incinerator suspected to be linked to the massive bane. Talk after the fact has pieced together that the huge fireball explosion which occured in the Umbra happened just seconds after Karl and Kyle turned the incinerator to so much scrap metal. The first wave attacked the balefire bane, after having taken out the smaller banes in the room, while the second wave fended off a group of banes that had attacked frome rear. Alexander managed to slay the bane in an impressive attack, just as the order had been given for the two waves to switch places. Almost everyone made it out safely, everyone in the Umbra sporting some sort of wound, Untouchables and Karl without a scratch nor being discovered. The only death was Greg, a Children of Gaia ahroun. Gaia's Shield, Dawn's Fire, Whispers, and Forest Howls Echo were left behind to guard the Caern. * In an infrequent event, the alphas of the four city packs: Untouchables, Edge, Cavall, and Dawn's Fire met to discuss various issues. They also began plans to dually attack a drug dealer and his warehouse, after he sold an unnamed Silver Fang cub drugs. * There was a huge party at Reggie's pool hall attended by many Garou and one or two Kinfolk, and one human who seemed to be enjoying flirting with nearly every male in the establishment, whom no one could identify. She's since been seen wrapped up with Jeremy quite a bit. PEOPLE * A Garou who is, as one Galliard put it, an "icky Ronin", is apparently bartending at the Fallen Stag tavern in Kent Crossing, after being sent there to wait by Brian. PACKS * Suspects, who had been lending its support to Whispers in patrolling the Bawn while the Caern was dead, volunteered to continue after the Caern was revived, and rumor has it they're considering becoming true Guardians. * Seeker has joined Rise of Mercury. CUBS * The Fianna cubs sent on their Rite of Passage last month have still not returned. CHALLENGES * Brian's was declared to still be ongoing. * Wayfinder's to Randall may soon be declared null, due to the length of time it's gone on unresolved. DEATHS * The newly discovered Anruth, Greg of the Children of Gaia, in the attack on the hospital, after charging the incinerator bane single-handedly. MOOT * Brian announced the new rules he was implementing for Sept membership and staying in Sept territory (rather than repeat them, see +bbread/wheel 33 by Brian with the subject 'Rules' dated October 2nd). * Anne announced that the Galliards would be holding story nights again in the near future. * Robert, after a scathing verbal attack on Brian which left many Sept members puzzled as to its origin, announced that as of right now, the rules set down by Brian for the Sept do not apply to the Caern. Also, that there would be a meeting of the tribal elders to decide on a new name for the Caern. * Alexander declared himself the new Shadow Lord elder. * Megan announced the regular fall moot for the Philodox would be held the night of the halfmoon after the full Sept Moot. Category:Caern Convo